


a day off

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: sometimes, you need to let sleeping soldiers lay.
Series: destcember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 11





	a day off

everybody notices when the vanguard takes a day off. they all understand, leading an entire army means that you’ll need some days to yourself. worst case scenario, you can always ask shaxx or amanda for a favor. 

the vanguard had holed up in their respective rooms, taking advantage of the time to themselves. a lot of guardians used the vanguard’s days off as time for themselves and stayed in the tower for the day, or stuck to the crucible.

days off like this were always peaceful. the tower was always bustling with activity and energy, but on these days, you could walk around and enjoy the peace and silence. 

these days are rough, and these soldiers need their rest.


End file.
